Come to a party
by ElphabaJudyMenzel
Summary: Ahoj! Fiyero zve Elphabu na párty. Uspěje?


**Come to a Party**

Fiyero nervózně přešlapoval před dveřmi do společného pokoje Galindy a Elphaby. Dodal si odvahu a třikrát zaklepal. Zarazil se, když mu otevřela Galinda. „Kde je Elphaba?" Usmála se. „Zkus hádat třikrát." Pochopil a kývnul hlavou. „Jdu za ní." Galinda zavřela dveře a sama pro sebe se usmála. Její práce byla téměř hotová.

 **So why not come to a party with me. Come on! It's just a party.  
A great excuse cutting it loose Rose and doing what you feel. Hey just for a night, no holdin tight, let go.  
Let's go. Come to a party with me, gonna be a real nice time, come on, what do you say?**

Fiyero celou cestu do knihovny běžel a nyní přerývavě dýchal a ani si nevšiml, že vrazil do Elphaby, která do regálu vracela tlustou knihu. Ta jí spadla kousek od nohy a ona se zamračila. „Co tady děláš? Zabloudil jsi?" Zarazil se. Co čekal? Že mu skočí do náručí? Přistoupil k ní blíž a zvedl knihu a dal ji zpět do regálu. „Vlastně jsem se tě chtěl na něco zeptat." Tentokrát se zarazila ona. Proč si dělala zbytečné iluze? „Dneska jdu na párty." Elphaba nadzvedla obočí „A?" Ďábelsky se na ni usmál. „A tak mě napadlo, jestli bys nechtěla jít se mnou?" Elphaba na něho ohromeně zírala. „Já?" „Kdybych nezval tebe, už bych tady nebyl."

 **So why not come to a party with me, so why not come to this party.  
A five piece band I'll take your hand Rose and twirl you around.  
Buy you a drink, don't stop you think, say yes. Come to a party with me, just say yes.**

Tak nějak věděl, že takhle bude reagovat. „Já nevím, Fiyero." Usmál se na ni. „Nemáš se čeho bát. No tak, uvažuj o tom." Chytil ji za ruku. „Bude to zábava. Představ si to. Protančíme celou noc, bude se ti to líbit. Slibuji." Vážně zvedl dva prsty a nechal ticho, aby mezi nimi na chvilku vládlo.

 **If I go, well you know mum would be here** **on her own** **. She would die,  
I could lie, I couldn't lie to my, if I go she would know.  
Look I'm not ready, we're closing and Eddie I still gotta work.  
Come on don't be a jerk. Give it back Eddie stop, look I still gotta mop,  
plus I don't really drink. See I really don't think I can come.**

„Ne, nepůjdu. Musím se učit." Fiyero viditelně posmutněl. Znovu ji chytil za ruce a zatočil se s ní kolem své osy. Viděl, jak se jí zatočila hlava a rychle si jí přitáhl do náručí. Poznal, kdy se jí hlava přestala točit, protože se mu naštvaně vytrhla z náručí. „Nejdu. S. Tebou. Nikam." Fiyero překvapením pustil její ruce. „Nikdy. Měj se." Viděl, jak naštvaně odkráčela za druhý regál. Byla zmatená, proč s ní chce tak jít. Je zelená, proboha.

 **Come to this party with me, look you can't miss this party.  
You'll meet my friends and when it ends Rose I'll race you right home.  
Oh why cap the knife, we'll grab a bite, table for two, just me and you,  
candles and wine and intertwine.**

Zavřela oči a představila si, jak s ním tančí v setmělém tanečním sále. Najednou hudba ztichla a on ji objal a vzal ji do náručí. Z myšlení jí vytrhl zvuk padajících knížek. „Fiyero?" Musela se rozesmát, když viděla, jak leží pod několika knihami. Pomohla mu na nohy a usmála se. „Proč mi pomáháš?" „Už jsem se rozhodla. Půjdu s tebou." Jeho tvář se rozjasnila. „Opravdu?" Přikývla. „Dej Galindě chvilku, abych byla schopná někam jít a nedělala jí ostudu." „Tak v osm."Usmál se a ona se rozběhla pryč.

Nadšeně vrazila do pokoje, aby našla Galindu, která si znuděně lakovala nehty. „Co se děje?" Zeptala se otráveně, když vzhlédla, ale moc dobře věděla proč. „Jdu na párty s Fiyerem." Zvědavě nazvedla obočí. „Netvrdila si náhodou, že kluci jsou pod tvoji úroveň?" Elphaba ji probodla pohledem a otevřela skříň. Pohledem přelétla těch několik černých šatů, které vlastnila. Klekla si na kolena a z kufru vytáhla zabalený balíček. Galinda oněměla, když Elphaba vybalila tmavě fialové plesové šaty. „Byly mojí maminky." Galinda ji donutila si je obléct a pak si ji vzala do parády. Školní hodiny odbily osmou a Galindy zastrčila do Elphabina účesu poslední vlásenku. Po chvíli se ozvalo klepání. „Dále, je otevřeno." Fiyero vešel a Galinda mu vyšla naproti. „Do půlnoci je doma." Elphaba se rozesmála a Fiyero ztratil slova. Popadl ji za ruku a společně se vrhli do víru nočního života.

Párty skončila a Fiyero s Elphabou se vydali na cestu domů. Na nebi svítil na měsíc a jeho svit tvořil na její kůži zajímavou barvu. Přitáhl si ji blíž k sobě. Bylo tak blízko, že se jejich nosy málem dotýkaly. Viděl, jak se jí v očích mihlo několik emocí. „Máš mě ráda?" Jeho otázka ji překvapila natolik, že poodstoupila několik kroků od něj. „Čeho se bojíš,Fae?" Natáhl ruku a čekal, co udělá. Přijala jeho ruku a nechala ho, aby ji políbil na čelo. Opatrně ji chytil za ruku a rozběhl se pod nejbližší lampu. S očekáváním mu hleděla do očí. Sebral všechnu svou odvahu a políbil ji. Polibek trval několik vteřin, až do té doby, než se Elphaba odtáhla. „Přála bych si, abych mohla být hezčí, pro tebe." Pohladil ji po tváři, aby ji utěšil, ale ona pokračovala. „Jsem zelená, sarkastická, mám brýle staré deset let, nemám módní oblečení, jsem šprt… Zmínila jsem, že jsem zelená?" „To všechno jsi, ale jsi i mnohem víc. Jsi krásná, inteligentní a máš skvělý smysl pro humor."

Galinda nervózně přecházela po pokoji. Byla už jedna hodina v noci, když se najednou otevřely dveře a v nich stál Fiyero a v náručí držel Elphabu, která spala. „Kde jste byli? Měla jsem strach." Zeptala se ho šeptem. Položil ji do postele a zaklepal Galindě na rameno. Zabručela, aby mu dala znamení, že ho poslouchá. „Chci si Elphabu vzít." Galindu, která napůl usínala, tohle dokonale vzbudilo. Znovu přikývla. „Mám nápad, budete mít svatbu v parku plném třešní a všechno bude růžové." „Víš, že tohle by Fae nikdy nepřipustila." „Fae? Ty jsi jí dal přezdívku? To je tak roztomiléééé." Přikývnul. „Zítra půjdeme do kavárny. Myslíš, že bude souhlasit?" Galinda ho obdařila sarkastickým komentářem. „Ne, odmítne tě, protože tě nemůže vystát." „Jsi jako Elphaba." Galinda nadšeně přikývla. „Já vím, učila jsem se od nejlepších." Elphaba se ráno probudila v prázdném pokoji a na nočním stolku ležela obálka s dopisem, který psal Fiyero. Zanechal ji několik stop a ona se nadšeně pustila do jeho hledání. Po necelé hodině ho našla na zahrádce kavárny blízko Shizu. „Gratuluji." Políbil ji a pak položil svou jedinou otázku. „Půjdeš se mnou na ples?" Usmála se, když se jí vybavila situace ze včerejška. Přikývla a usmála se. „Jistě a ráda."


End file.
